I FEEL
by TheWriterGhost
Summary: sikap Kwon Soonyoung yang hyperaktif membuatnya tidak disukai sebagian teman sekelasnya, membuat wonwoo merasa iba, dan... /Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo/


**I FEEL!**

 **JEON WONWOO, KWON SOONYOUNG ETC**

 **BOYS LOVE/YAOI/FRIENDSHIP?**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Yeonshin High School, Sekolah yang berisi siswa-siswi pada umumnya, ada yang bersekolah untuk berpacaran, ada yang bersekolah untuk bermain, ada yang bersekolah untuk mendapatkan uang jajan dan ada pula untuk belajar. Yah, benar-benar seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

"wonwoo-ya, apa kau tidak lelah belajar trus menerus?" siswa bertubuh _sedang-sedang_ saja, bertanya pada siswa yang _sedikit_ kelebihan kalsium

"tidak" singkat, padat, jelas jawaban wonwoo. Tidak menghentikan siswa bertubuh _sedang-sedang_ saja untuk bertanya lagi.

"bukankah itu melelahkan? Aku saja yang baru dikasih soal MTK sudah pu-"

BRAK

"bisakah kau pergi, Kwon Soonyoung?"gebrakan meja mengalihkan seluruh pandangan murid yang ada dikelas menuju kearah wonwoo dan hoshi "A-aku-"

"soonyoung! Kau dipanggil keruang guru"ucap seorang siswi yang baru memasuki kelas.

"ah baiklah, maafkan aku wonwoo"setelah mengucapkan itu, soonyoung segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju ruang guru

"bisakah sekali saja kwon soonyoung sialan itu berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan"

"dia terlalu hyperaktif, mengganggu!"

"bodoh, tak berguna!"

"mengacaukan suasana kelas saja!"

Wonwoo hanya memutar mata malas, saat mendengar setiap ocehan murid kelas ke pada soonyoung

' _kalian yang lebih tidak berguna, berpura-pura baik didepannya, tapi bertingkah buruk dibelakangnya, dasar penjilat'_ batin wonwoo kesal

Kalian mungkin bingung ada apa dengan soonyoung, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hanya saja, tingkahnya yang hyperaktif membuat sebagian murid dikelasnya tidak menyukainya. Jahat sekali bukan? Apa? Apakah wonwoo termaksud salah satu murid yang membenci soonyoung? Tentu tidak! Dia hanya tidak menyukai saat kegiatan belajarnya diganggu, dia akan membentak, buka hanya pada soonyoung. Tapi juga pada yang lain yang mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

,-,-,-,-

,-,-

"Jungo, ayok kekantin bersamaku!"ajak soonyoung dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu "maaf soonyoung, aku ada keperluan diperpustakaan"jawab jungo, sambil berjalan meninggalkan soonyoung bersama temannya. "bagaimana, denganmu sung-"belum selesai soonyoung berbicara anak itu sudah meninggalkan soonyoung yang tertunduk sedih

"jadi aku sendiri lagi ya"gumamnya

"kenapa aku jadi mengasihaninya"desis wonwoo yang sendari tadi, memperhatikan kejadian itu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihatnya.

' _sibodoh hyperaktif itu huft, baiklah baiklah, hanya sekali ini saja, ya sekali ini'_ wonwoo berjalan mendekati soonyoung "h-hei" panggil wonwoo, menghasilkan sebuah tatapan bertanya dari soonyoung, tak lupa raut muka sendu yang ketara dari wajahnya ' _tatapannya sendu sekali'-"_ em, mau kekantin bersamaku?"Tanya wonwoo, raut bahagia terpancar dari wajah soonyoung "tentu saja! Ayok kekantin!"soonyoung merangkul wonwoo dengan bahagia sambil berjalan(ralat:menggeret) wonwoo menuju kantin

"bisakah kau melepaskan rangkulanmu?"ucap wonwoo

"ah maaf" soonyoung melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menggaruk-garuk lehernya salah tingkah, langkah mereka menuju kantin penuh dengan soonyoung yang mendominasi pembicaraan, atau lebih tepatnya hanya soonyoung yang berbicara, dan wonwoo hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman acuh tak acuh

"hei, jungoh. Kau diajak soonyoung kekantin lagi eoh?"

"begitulah, dia trus saja mengajakku setiap istirahat, menyebalkan!"

"bukannya dulu kau dekat dengannya?"

"dekat apanya? Jelas-jelas si sialan itu yang trus mendekatiku!"

Pembicaraan dua siswa, yang sedang mengantri itu tertangkap ditelinga wonwoo yang memang sedang mengantri bersama soonyooung

' _ah soonyoung'_ dengan cepat wonwoo menoleh kesampingnya memastikan soonyoung baik-baik saja, tapi yang terlihat, soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya keras dengan bahu yang bergemetar

"soonyoung?"panggil wonwoo, soonyoung menengok memperlihatkan tatapan mata yang kosong

"kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya wonwoo. "tentu, tentu aku baik-baik saja"dia tersenyum seolah tidak mendengar apapun, tapi mata itu tidak bisa berbohong. Tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kesakitan yang mendalam. Dan lagi-lagi, wonwoo merasakan sesak saat melihatnya.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-

.-.

"hei kwon soonyoung, maaf.. bisakah kau piket sendiri hari ini? Nenekku sedang sakit, dan aku harus menjenguknya"bujuk seorang perempuan berambut pendek kepada soonyoung, soonyoung terlihat terdiam sebentar "ah baiklah, semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh jieun"ucap soonyoung dan tak lupa senyum yang tertera dibibirnya. "terimakasih soonyoung"dengan gembira jieun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, wonwoo yang memang curiga berjalan mengikuti jieun hingga gerbang sekolah

"ayok oppa kita kencan"jieun merangkul lengan seorang murid

"bukankah kau piket?"Tanya murid itu

"aku membohongi soonyoung dengan alasan ingin menjenguk nenek"

"bodoh sekali anak itu, percaya padamu"

"haha, sudahlah. Kajja kita berangkat"jieun menarik murid itu meninggalkan sekolah. Wonwoo yang memang sendari awal mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka menggepalkan tangannya dengan penuh amarah, dengan langkah cepat wonwoo menuju kelasnya. Disana terlihat soonyoung yang sedang menghapus papan tulis

"kenapa kau kembali? Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?"soonyoung menatapnya dengan bingung

"bodoh" desis wonwoo

"kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"KAU BODOH!" nafas wonwoo tersendat-sendat dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya "perempuan sialan itu! Dia kencan! Bukan menjenguk neneknya! Dia berbohong padamu! Dasar bodoh, kau, bodoh, bodoh, bo-"grep. Wonwoo terdiam saat merasakan sebuah pelukan ditubuhnya.

"tidak apa, aku tidak apa-apa"gumam soonyoung, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung wonwoo. "jangan menangis" bukannya berhenti menangis, wonwoo trus terisak dengan keras. Dengan soonyoung yang masih setia memeluk tubuhnya

Wonwoo kesal, sangat kesal. Dia tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada soonyoung, dia dengan mudahnya berkata tidak apa-apa, saat semua orang melakukan hal itu padanya. Jika wonwoo jadi soonyoung, dia pasti sudah memaki setiap orang yang berlaku seenaknya pada dirinya. Tidak seperti soonyoung. Yang hanya terdiam dan tersenyum, lalu berkata tidak apa-apa saat semua orang berlaku buruk padanya.

"kenapa kau diam? Kenapa kau diam saat semua orang berlaku seperti itu padamu?"Tanya wonwoo dengan isakan yang masih terdengar disela-sela pertanyaan. Soonyoung menatap tepat dimatanya sambil mengusap pipi wonwoo yang basah akan air mata.

"apa-apaan ini, seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang dingin dan pintar menangis dipelukan Kwon Soonyoung"ucap soonyoung diakhiri kekehan pelan. Seolah tersadar, wonwoo segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan soonyoung, dan membuang muka seolah tidak terjadi-jadi apa-apa

"wuah, cepat sekali kembali seperti awal"soonyoung terbahak-bahak dibuatnya

"diam kau!"wonwoo meliriknya dengan sinis, tak lupa wajahnya yang memerah karena malu

"manis sekali"soonyoung tetap meledeknya dengan semangat. Wonwoo yang kesal segera mengambil penghapus papan tulis, dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kening soonyoung. Membuat soonyoung menjerit sakit dibuatnya

"sakit wonwoo"soonyoung merengek, sambil mengelus-elus dikeningnya. Wonwoo terlihat tidak peduli dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan wajah kesal

' _sungguh memalukan, kenapa aku bisa menangis didepannya? Asih bodoh'_ wonwoo mengacak-acakan rambutnya frustasi

Grepp, sebuah rangkulan dipundaknya mengalihkan pikirannya. "apa-apaan kau?"wonwoo menepis tangan soonyoung dengan sebal

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"Tanya soonyoung dengan tangan yang masih mengelus-ngelus keningnya, wonwoo hanya meliriknya sekilas, dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya

"Ya! Jangan meninggalkanku"

"bodo!"

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan soonyoung yang merangkul wonwoo, yang memberontak dengan keras

"lepaskan aku idiot! Lepas"

"aku juga menyayangimu wonwoo"

"idiot!" BUKK, sebuah tendangan mendarat diperut soonyoung

"SAKITTT! PERUKUTKUUUU. HUAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

THE END?

kalian pasti bingung kenapa crack pair, ini ff untuk seseorang.g

REVIEW PLEASE /bawa golok.g


End file.
